villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Robot
The Evil Robot (in Japanese: 悪のロボット Aku no robotto), known as Trio in the Archie Comics, is an alien robot that Duo fought with in the beginning of Mega Man 8. He was either completely under the immense influence of the Evil Energy, or was the very source of it. History The Evil Robot's name, origin, and connection to Duo was left unexplained in Mega Man 8, as well as its manga adaption and Mega Man Gigamix, but in the Archie Comics, he was given the name of Trio. He was a former ally of Duo's, who once belonged to an intergalactic police unit known as the Star Marshals. 20,000 years prior to the events of even the first Mega Man game, the Star Marshals were shown to be enemies of the Super Adventure Rockman antagonist, Ra Moon, as well as the Stardroids from Mega Man V. Trio and his other teammate, Quartet, who were on a mission to stop to the aforementioned villains, decimated nearly all the Kuiper Droids that were tasked with protecting Ra Moon, save for the one that would eventually come to be known as Shadow Man. The latter's survival is due to the fact that Trio had chosen to betray his teammates for the power that was promised by Ra Moon (presumably the Evil Energy), effectively leaving Quartet for dead in the process. Trio then allowed Shadow Man to escape and take Ra Moon to safety, while the former goes to fabricate an excuse to his superiors. Presumably, it was these aforementioned events that resulted in the battle that took place between the Evil Robot/Trio and Duo during the events of Mega Man 8. After their deep-space battle, the robot was destroyed by Duo in a battle which resulted in the two robots crashing to the planet Earth. Duo managed to damage him to the point where his body went completely inert, but the malevolent robot did enough damage to Duo where neither one could slow down to avoid burning up upon reaching Earth. The Evil Robot's body was last seen on an old island fortress of Dr. Wily who quickly abandoned it upon the discovery of this strange android as the mad doctor found what he came for in the emergence of his new wicked scheme. Though the Evil Robot was destroyed, it was implied that he continued to live on through the Evil Energy that it harnessed, which is what Duo spent the remainder of the game trying to eradicate. Gallery The Evil Robot.jpg|The Evil Robot filled with the Evil Energy surrounding his entire body. Oud.jpg|Duo's original design before being remodeled by Dr. Light, which Trio's is a mirror of. Quartet.png|Trio betraying and killing his teammate, Quartet, as depicted in the Archie Comics. GigamixAliens.jpg|Trio (left) and Duo (right) in Mega Man Gigamix. R8AlienRobots.png|The aftermath of Duo and Trio's battle in the Rockman 8 manga. Trivia *Before gaining a name, some fans referred to him as "Oud", due to his appearance being almost identical to Duo's original form, albeit mirrored (opposite giant hands to Duo) and with a more "evil" looking armor and color-scheme. His head is also different, with slots under his eyes rather than Duo's T-Visor. **His Archie Comics name of Trio is obviously a play off Duo's name, as both are indicative of a group of musicians. **In addition to "Oud" being a backwards spelling of Duo's name, it's also the name of a musical instrument. **Possibly by coincidence, all four of the letters in Trio's name are in the word "'tr'a'i'''t'o'''r", which is befitting of his treacherous nature. Category:Power Hungry Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil from the past Category:Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Robots Category:Nameless Villains Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Male Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Elementals Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil Creation Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Old Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Nemesis Category:Aliens Category:Comic Book Villains